Love is dark
by Jasmin Snape
Summary: Nach dem ein Muggelmädchen auf dem Weg nach Hause von einem mysteriösen Mann belästigt wird, verändert sich ihr leben auf unangehneme weise.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum sind Gedankliches Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

Ich wiederum leihe sie mir nur aus und erhalte daraus keinerlei Profit.

Dies gilt auch für den Chara von sarimanion

Da ich seit einiger Zeit versprochen hatte ein Fanfic über Sari und Sev zu schreiben, tu ich das jetzt hier mit. Zur Information diese Fanfic ist Hauptteil eines Rpgs das wir zusammen haben. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, so weit es geht die Dialoge beizubehalten. Da ich darauf sehr großen Wert lege. Zudem möchte ich hinweisen das einige Stellen nun ja nicht gerade jugendfrei sind. Aber ich gehe immer mit einem Gewissen Ernst an diese Sachen heran und ich verherrliche keinesfalls die Gewalt.

Also habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1

Der Fremde

Es war ein lauer Spätsommer Abend im September und ein Mädchen mit langen Braunen hüftlangen Haaren und einem frech ansehenden blonden Pony, schlenderte gemütlich mit ihrer Schultasche in der Hand durch Straßen von London . Sari, so hieß das Mädchen, kam grade von der Schule. Sie ging zwar auf eine der unzähligen Privatschule von London, jedoch konnten sie Abends - anders als viele andere Schüler Englands- nach dem Unterricht nach Hause. Sie war froh gewesen nicht mit den anderen in einem dieser muffigen alten Internate festzusitzen. Wenn sie da an gewisse Leute dachte, mit der sie noch vielleicht ein Zimmer teilen müsste, jagte es ihr glatt einen blanken Schauer über den Rücken. Um schneller den Weg nach Hause zu finden ging sie in Richtung des Stadtparks. Sari wusste das es wahnsinnig war um diese Urzeit den Park zu durch queren aber, wenn sie den Weg um den Park herum genommen hätte, hätte sie sicher eine halbe Ewigkeit benötigt und dies wiederum gab mit Sicherheit ärger zu Hause geben.

Nachdenklich und unschlüssig zu gleich stand sie vor dem Eingang und besah sich den langen Weg. "Hmm das einzige was mir passieren kann ist das mir ein betrunkener Penner auf die Füße kotzt." murmelte sie leicht grinsend.

Zur gleichen Zeit, nicht weit von ihr entfernt, unterhielten sich zwei junge Männer über einen gewissen dunklen Lord und um die Aufgaben die sie noch für ihn erfüllen mussten. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich einer der beiden und ging seiner Wege. In der Dunkelheit fiel er nicht sonderlich auf, den sein Schwarzer Umhang und seine hochgewachsenen Gestalt verschmolzen förmlich mit seiner Umgebung. Schnell wie ein Schatten ging er die die verschlungen Wege des Paks entlang. Ihm war und man konnte es einfach nicht anders sagen, langweilig. Wie gerne hätte er jemanden durchgehext den er hasste wie die Pest. Aber dies war nun nicht der Fall. Doch plötzlich erregte etwas ganz anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein junges - vor sich hin summendes- Mädchen schlenderte mit seiner Schultasche an ihm vorbei und schien in Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein.

Und eine dunkle stimme in seinem Kopf riet ihm: Folge ihr!

Nun das sie sich entschlossen hatte durch den Park zu gehen wurde es ihr, je länger sie sich eben dort aufhielt ganz unbehaglich zu mute. Zu dem beschlich sie das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von jemanden beobachtet zu werden. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich mehrere Male um, das einzige was sie hören konnte war das rauschen der Blätter, und das zirpen der Grillen sonst nichts.

"Oh Mann ich bilde mir das alles nur ein! Ich sollte es lassen Hitchcock zu glotzten " murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Obgleich geschah dann etwas völlig unerwartendes Ein Tier stürmte mit hochgestellten Flaschenbürstenschwanz aus den Büschen und streifte laut Fauchend Saris Beine. Erschrocken und erleichtert zu gleich sah sie den Tier- welches gerade eine fette Ratte verfolgte- hinter her. "Puh zum glück war nur eine Katze..." sie grinste und drehte sich dem Heimweg wieder zu. Doch da stand ein Mann, schwarz und düster sah er aus, sein Schulterlanges Haar wehte im lauen Wind und verdeckte zu hälfte sein fahles hackennasiges Gesicht.

„Hmm Guten Abend!" wünschte er ihr und seine dunkle samtartige Stimme wabberte kaum hörbar zu ihr hinüber. Verwundert über sein plötzliches Auftauchen sah sie ihn an uns stammelte ebenfalls einen „Guten Abend"

„So spät noch unterwegs?", raunte er und schlich um sie herum. Sein Atem war so kalt und so ruhig wie die Nacht selbst. „Ich meine fürchten sie sich nicht hier alleine spazieren zu gehen? Ausgerechnet an einem so finsteren Ort?"

Sari schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und trat, da er einige Schritte auf sie zuging, zurück.  
„Nein.. wieso auch? Es gab nie einen Grund dazu..."

„So?", der Fremde zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und berührte, nun da er ihr sehr nahe war, ihr Haar und roch daran. „Herrlich...", hauchte er.

Mit rasenden Herzen schob sich Sari an ihm vorbei. Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt sie zu berühren schon gar nicht ein wildfremder Mann.

„Tut mir Leid ich muss gehen.. man erwartet mich.."

„ Wer denn dein Liebhaber vielleicht ?", mit jedem schritt den Sari tat , wurde dieser unheimliche fahlhäutige Kerl zu dringlicher. Blitzschnell drehte Sari sich um und lief so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen davon. Aber es schien nichts zu helfen diesen Mann abzuschütteln. Wie von Geisterhand tauchte er mal rechts mal links auf und hetze Sari wie ein Kaninchen durch den weitläufigen Park.

So lange bis er es entgültig Leid war, diese Spielchen weiter fort zu führen . Grob packte er sie an ihrem zarten Handgelenk und zog sie hinter einen großen Vogelbeerenbusch. "Hey lassen sie mich los!!", schrie sie wild auf ihn einschlagend an. Doch er war ein ausgewachsener Mann und Sari war recht zierlich gebaut, dieser Kerl hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mir ihr sie fort zu schleifen, und die Schläge schien er gar nicht, oder zu mindestens kaum zu spüren, ja es schien sogar als sei er an so etwas gewöhnt. Sari schrie sich förmlich die Seele aus dem Leib doch es hatte keinen Sinn, keiner schien sie zu hören. Oder wollte man ihr nicht helfen? Kam es einfach zu häufig vor das junge Mädchen belästigt wurden und die Leute es als normal ansahen, Ja sogar weg sahen? Solche Dinge schossen ihr blitzartig durch den Kopf. Aber was hätte sie anderes denken sollen? Sie konnte ja nicht wissen das ihr Peiniger ein Zauberer war der einen, für sie unüberwindbaren Schallzauber errichtet hatte, damit ihre Hilfeschreie in der Stille der Nacht verstummten.

Gewaltsam drückte er sie auf die trockene Erde nieder und krempelte voller gier ihren Rock hoch. „Na mal sehen was du da drunter trägst!", grinste er und seine Finger huschten unter ihren weißen Baumwollslip.

„Nein bitte nicht!" sie versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken als seine Finger begannen sie zu massieren.

„Na mein Kätzchen nur nicht so kratzbürstig!!", zischte er und seine Augen verrieten das er kein erbarmen kannte. Er leckte mit seiner warmen feuchten Zunge den salzig schmeckenden Angstschweiß auf, den das Mädchen absonderte. Seine Zunge führte ihn bis zu ihrem vor angst pulsierenden Hals. Voller Verzückung biss er hinein, so sehr das wenige Sekunden später das Blut an Saris Hals entlang floss. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Der Schmerz und die Scham durchflutete sie wie eine gewaltige Woge des Meeres, wimmernd wand sie sich unter ihm. Sie wollte das alles nicht ertragen. Warum tat er das?, Fragte sie sich selbst.

„Ach stell dich nicht so an, du willst es ja auch du Muggelschlampe!", fauchte er und seine langen Finger kniffen fest in ihre Schamlippen. Sie sollte Schmerzen haben so sehr das sie den Verstand verlor. Dieser Schmerz war fürchterlich, sie holte aus uns schlug ihn hart in sein Gesicht in der Hoffnung er würde von ihr ablassen.

„Du Miststück!", brüllte er und schlug ihr mit der offenen Hand in das noch so Kindliche Gesicht. Jetzt da sie sich so sehr wehrte nahm er den Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf sie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie auf den Zauberstab. Was wollte er damit? Wollte er sie damit schlagen ? Sari hatte keine Ahnung was für einen Gegenstand er in seiner Hand hielt und für was er es benötigte, in ihren Augen war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Stock.

„Dir werde ich zeigen wo du in der Evolution stehst, nämlich ganz unten!"

Wenn Sari je geglaubt hatte es sei Folter von jemand gebissen oder gekniffen zu werden, dann wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Schreiend und keuchend krümmte sie sich auf der Erde. Ihr Kopf schien zu zerbersten und ihre Haut fühlte sie an als hätte man sie mit kochendem Wasser übergossen. Doch das schlimmste war, dass ihre Knochen jeden Moment zu brechen drohten. Jetzt da dieser Fluch auf ihr lag richteten- es mag wohl der blanke Entsetzensschauer gewesen sein- ihre Brustwarzen auf. Genussvoll sah er dem zu. „ Hahahaha... ja so soll es sein..."

Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend, lag sie auf der Erde uns sah zu ihm hoch. Ihre großen Silbernen Augen wanderten an ihm hinab und blieben an seiner stark ausgebeulten Hose hängen.

Oh Gott bitte nicht! Dachte sie nur und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Aber kein Gott half ihr diesem Moment, sie war mit einem der gefährlichsten Todesser zusammen den es auf Gottes Planeten gab .Einem Mann der keine Gnade kannte. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie voller Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit an, er kannte keine Reue für sein vergehen, nein er empfand nur pure Lust als er in sie eindrang, sie entjungferte.

Sie weinte hemmungslos als der Schmerz sie durchbohrte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen ließ sie es über sich ergehen.

Währen der sie rhythmisch und mit harten Stößen seines Beckens gefügig machte, drang er mir seiner Zunge in ihren Mund, aber bevor er das tat flüsterte er ihr etwas zu. „Wenn du lieb bist mein Kind darfst du weiter leben..."

Erschrocken riss das junge Mädchen die Augen wieder auf. Ja, das würde sie ihm zutrauen.. sie zu töten. Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie nach. Ich will nicht sterben... Nein ich will nicht. Mit Ekel erwiderte sie diesen Kuss.

Der Zauberer grinste innerlich. Was man mit einer gezielten Drohung erreichen kann ist beachtlich, dachte er. Seine stöße waren hart und erbarmungslos. Seine Zunge neckte hingegen die des Mädchens auf eine geheimnisvolle art und weise wie sie es vorher noch nie erfahren hatte.

Während des Kusses versuchte sie den Schmerz, welchen ihren Unterleib durchzog zu ignorieren. Aber Saris Peiniger sah es ihn ihren Augen. Und das schlimme daran war das dies ihn noch mehr zu erregen schien. Er packte ihr Oberschenkel und zog sie näher an sich. Sie sollte die Hitze in seinem Glied spüren. Und diese Hitze sollte ihr zu Kopfe steigen wie Gift. Dieses neue Gefühl vollends ausgefüllt zu werden lies sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen feucht werden. Gegen ihren Willen entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Oh nein, ich will doch nur hier weg.... Schoss es ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Das sie feucht wurde war die reinste Genugtuung für ihn und bestätigte ihn im seinem Tuen.

„Willst du mehr?" fragte er heimtückisch. Sari biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah beschämt zur Seite. Nein, diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht bieten. Nicht freiwillig..

Zornig darüber, da sie ihn nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, packte er mit seiner großen feingliedrigen Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du wirst mich dabei ansehen...", voller Erregung warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss es Herr über jemanden anderes zu sein. Was kümmerte ihn schon ob diese Muggel schmerzen empfand oder Lust, er wollte nur sich selbst befriedigen, sie diente nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Sari sah in sein vor Erregung verzerrtes Gesicht. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, ihr war so schlecht das sie der Meinung war, sie müsse sich jeden Moment übergeben, sie wünschte sich nur Zuhause in ihrem Zimmer zu sein, das nur vor Alan Rickman Kram strotzte.

Nun da er seinem Höhepunkt zu ereichen schien, stieß er nur noch wilder in sie hinein, so sehr, das sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde innerlich zerreißen.

Laut keuchend ergoss er sich hin ihr und für einige wenige Sekunden lag er auf ihr und schloss die Augen. Zitternd lag Sari unter ihm und hoffte nur endlich erlöst zu sein. Aber anstatt das er sich gleich aus dem Staub machte, hatte er damit begonnen ihr Gesicht zu mustern. Mit seinen Fingern zog er ihre Lippenkonturen nach.

„Hmm... nicht schlecht... Wirklich!" fragend sah ihn Sari an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Lobte er sie etwa? Lobte er sie weil sie sich nicht in dem Maße gewehrt hatte wie es normaler weiße üblich gewesen wäre? Der Fremde sah sie wieder mit kühlen aber überlegten Blicken an. „Hmm ich denke ich werde dich mitnehmen, du wirst mir noch einige Dienste erweisen."

„..wieso mich?" fragte sie etwas heiser.

„Nennen wir es ein mal es war ein Wink des Schicksals...", raunte er ihr zu und erneut gab er ihr einen feurigen Kuss, der geradewegs aus der Hölle zu kommen schien. Er stand auf und zog sich seinen schwarzen Umhang- den er vorher in den Busch geworfen hatte- wieder an.

Mit wackeligen Beinen und zittrigen Händen richtete sich Sari auf und zog ihren Slip hoch. Unbekümmert davon zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zauberformeln um die Schalldämpfungsbarriere , welche er zuvor errichtet hatte, mit einem blauen Lichtstrahl auf zu heben. Verwundert und ängstlich zugleich sank sie erneut auf die Erde und blieb auf ihren Knien sitzen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas zuvor gesehen oder geschweige erlebt. Das alles war einfach zuviel für sie, leise vor sich hin schluchzend wischte sie ihr Tränennasses Gesicht an ihrem Ärmel ab.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf zu heulen so schlimm war es doch gar nicht!", zischte er ungeduldig. Wie eine Natter, welche während der Nacht auf Beutezug ging, spähte er aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Immerhin war es möglich das er trotz seiner Vorsicht beobachtete worden war. Diesen Auroren konnte man einfach nicht trauen, immer wieder tauchten sie in den ungünstigsten Momenten auf. Bei den Muggel jedoch hatte er weniger bedenken. Diese rechtschaffenden Leute saßen bereits über dem Abendessen, schauten Fern oder gingen frühzeitig zu Bett. Die Luft schien rein zu sein und keine Menschenseele hielt sich mehr hier auf.

Mit einem hämischen grinsen drehte er sich zu ihr um griff brutal in ihr nun völlig zerzaustes Haar. „Nun steh schon auf du Schlampe!"

Er wird mich umbringen....

Doch nichts der gleichen geschah, er nahm sie in den Arm und im gleichen Moment ertönte nur noch ein lauter pistolengleicher Knall und die beiden waren aus dem Park verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur Saris Schultasche.

Fortsetzung folgt.....


End file.
